User blog:XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx/Ezekiel Elix: Power in Courage
Ezekiel Elix: Power in Courage is a fan-made BTFF series created by XxXWTBxXx (or simply abbreviated to WTB) that began very early production in early November 2018, fully completed its first episode in mid-January 2019, and was uploaded to the BTFF wiki in late March 2019. EEPiC follows Ezekiel E. (Eden) Elix, a homeless man in the Nevada city of New Axolo as he discovers an alien creature attempting to claim a strange foreign device that has fallen out of the sky and crashed into the desert. Attempting to confront the strange pitch-black alien, it flees and leaves Ezekiel with the device, revealing to be a mechanical container possessing the "Double Helix", an Omnitrix-like device with exposed tubing and a color palette of both red and blue instead of green. Taking the device for his own, Ezekiel becomes a secret hero of New Axolo and eventually meets the Axolorods, a 5-member superhero team who are fascinated with the device he possesses and decide to let him join their team, turning Ezekiel into the official sixth member by the hero alias nickname of "ELIX, The Eradicator of Evil." As of right now, most of the series has been written in Google Docs documents and were planned to be added to the BTFF wiki. However, due to several issues, including unfixable spacing errors upon copying and pasting, the broken Visual Editor, and a general lack of free-time, I am unable to create pages for them as of now. So, I decided for a temporary solution of making a blog post containing each Google Docs file for everyone to see and read. Reminder that this solution is temporary and when I have the free-time and help to try and add the pages, I will do so. If you have any feedback, questions, or such about the series, please list them in the comments below. Thanks and enjoy! Series Trailer Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LYgWQdAI34YLkooQ6wMEAOdSUPQCeeVz2lChQacu_pw/edit Episode 1: "Hey Look Ma, I Made It!" Plot: "Ezekiel reveals the power of the Double Helix and battles a criminal known as Jack and his goons, revealing three new aliens until Jack reveals his own powers and goes toe-to-toe with Ezekiel." Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1f3H1XeXB9Whe0VAfgq1smI5eng61yyKxtcqH7JtjRRQ/edit Episode 2: "Wrath of The Upheavaler Part 1: Axled, We Stand" Plot: "Ezekiel battles the Upheavaler, a massive rogue mining machine and meets New Axolo's own team of superheroes, the Axolorods, consisting of White Knuckle (Gus), Snow Globe (Noelle), Vertigo (Austin), and Iron Maiden (Link) as two new aliens debut and a new threat secretly arises." Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rajtZgIfzbD1BhnY1mTAiGPizhMVKulTZ1ic85DGjAs/edit Episode 3: "Wrath of The Upheavaler Part 2: Quite The Bomb Artist" Plot: "Ezekiel meets the Axolorods' fifth member, Noisemaker (Hazel), briefly discusses how he became homeless, and eventually persuades them a deal that if Ezekiel manages to prove himself worthy of joining the Axolorods in their next mission, he will become their sixth member, ELIX. The six of them gear up and head to an abandoned construction site to face against Bomb Artist, an old villain of the Axolorods and the one who reprogarmmed the Upheavaler, along with his two recently-turned machines, the Dichotomizer and the Overturner." Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1sOH-IokL1ZGH1MqsVJucLGj6OMIxs6emFClvfpLvil0/edit Episode 4: "Wrath of The Upheavaler Part 3: Constructive Criticism" Plot:'' "Ezekiel and the Axolorods engage in an epic battle between Bomb Artist, the Dichotomizer, the Overturner, and a familiar villain. Ezekiel unleashes another two new aliens as he'll need all the help he can to win the fight."'' Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1WsWbkrLd3wOyw4haPR7t2GFbI9IFtuVDGLH0ZK-9RCM/edit Episode 5: "Spitting Electric Subs" Plot: "Ezekiel and Austin are abruptly called out on a mission of a strange phenomeon happening in Electric Meadows, New Axolo's miniature electric power plant, that's causing power outages in chunks of the city. Ezekiel accidentally transforms in a bright-new, rather nasty alien and fights Electric Meadows' invaders but soon also reveals his ninth alien." Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HKdPComJqvR210DIgsIdYkXUnMuMJldOq2H8ayC1VlE/edit Episode 6: "A Blooming Fanbase" Plot: "With the help of his tenth alien, Ezekiel saves Iris Petals, a young girl who left an impact on Ezekiel during his time of homelessness and sorrow from the organic dirt mountain mutant, the Terraquaker." Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1leGG83FVY1pZua4AewMKRC3N6lafLnxeXf-qMQIyNfY/edit Episode 7: "Ezekiel Elix's Day Off" Plot:'' "In a double-length early summer special, the Axolorods decide to take an exhausted, overworked Ezekiel to Riptide Rapids, a huge water park on the outskirts of New Axolo. However, the group's day-off is ambushed by the gargautan alien mermaid, Gigagills. Ezekiel unleashes an ultimate ability of one of his aliens to combat Gigagills and keep his day-off from total destruction."'' Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W12qH4LA3JNKMJvdBRMajBrctPqxDas5F7pco1XRgg0/edit Episode 8: "Black-Eyed Billy and The Cartoon Reel" Plot: "A post-midnight drive-thru movie threatre marathon isn't going to end as soon as the group expects when a returning villain brings an annoying black-and-white cartoon star from the 50's to life, Black-Eyed Billy." Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/145_ENGH57i2p3eEhBuh8L7L0kD9-p5RH87UADLi0-F4/edit Episode 9: "Grease and Glory" Plot: "Ezekiel pops up on Link's job of working at the New Axolo Castleblock medieval pizzeria to use one of his aliens to repair a damaged animatronic that traumatized him as a child. But when an electrical blast sends a shock to Dakota Dragofumes' system and brings her performance off-stage, Ezekiel has to get over his fear and gear up to save the birthday boy's party." Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tCV7djqcqs0KK_No1uFEdjYylD_mYAwVbeVkQuV-BXI/edit Episode 10: "Hey Look Ma, I Broke It! Part 1: Rise of The Axoloenders!" Plot:'' "When the disasterous end of a failed attempt to repair the Double Helix's strange malfunctions, the Double Helix is critcally damaged at the worst of times, as the villainious 'Axoloender' faction of mutants are released into the streets of New Axolo to seek vengenace. In an ultimate, double-length episode, Ezekiel must use the crippled Double Helix to protect New Axolo, all while avoiding a persistent fanboy, attempting to show his worth!"'' Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QiZBIdxoTlaEYKWSwf6NLqbFg8BtzXRS0AUpe5kTwgc/edit Episode 11: "Hey Look Ma, I Broke It! Part 2: Meet Me at The Overpass!" Plot: "A second part to Episode 10, the Double Helix's currently damaged state is worsened, resulting in one heck of a tough Axolorod against Axoloender battle that in the previous episode, resulted in Ezekiel's defeat and kidnapping by the Axoloenders. There, Ezekiel faces the reveal of their mastermind and the persistent fanboy's sudden disappearance. The Axolorods must rescue Ezekiel, defeat the Axoloender mutants, repair the Double Helix, and try to find that fan!" Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/11PbvgaqqJvqWNFlftUnRxhiREmKwAdGxtBC7dCdBRHE/edit Episode 12: "Hey Look Ma, I Broke It! Part 3: New Axolo Devotee!" Plot: "A third part to Episode 10 and precursor to the season finale, the true motives of the mastermind are revealed and three of the Axolorods, Gus, Noelle, and Austin are defeated in battle against one of the mastermind's henchmen and kidnapped. Ezekiel, Hazel, and Link must rescue the three of them, stop the mastermind, fend off his henchmen, and must work with the chaotic unbound power of the unstabilized Double Helix!" Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/128olewPZXoWdI3uBVW0iqykpP3IMVd_dS7jMF-A9BX4/edit Episode 13: "Unraveled Helixes Prologue: Motion Detected" Plot: "A lengthy precursor part to the 'Unraveled Helixes' season finale, Hazel and Link explore a security camera recovered from the Overpass bunker from the last few episodes. There, the eventual downfall of the Overpass' mastermind is revealed, his crushed dreams, his painful sorrow, and his final stand that ended up to his disfigurement, but that once he has healed, he'll make sure they'll never forget his name!" Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1x2lMBet58YUmetI7wKuIzWOGAxjwgkwUyGP0TxYRYuM/edit Episode 14: "Unraveled Helixes Part 1: Good Times Threatened" Plot: "When the Axolorods visit the annual New Axolo-dedicated festival on August 1st, nearing the end of the summer, the group meet up with an old, die-hard fan of theirs and discover the existence of a strange alien copycat discovered near Electric Meadows. Thaddeus' visit of the Electric Meadows leads him to discovering who this copycat is, while back at the festival, the Axolorods are under attack by the return of a villainious mutant that has some bad boiling blood against the team!" Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bMT1TvHhhQ1djj21DkCzFZpqGFhvHZcjk3JPrBk4Y4M/edit Episode 15: "Unraveled Helixes Part 2: The Trainee Twelve" Plot: "Narrowly managing to escape the two villains, the group know that the duo are a threat they are going to have some trouble facing and with that, the group visit a mysterious, run-down building that leads to a secret facility inside, an academy of superpowered humans. The group decide to temporarily expand their group, taking twelve members to form the Trainee Twelve. Tensions grow high when Gus has some toxic history with one member and meanwhile, the villainous duo begin their attack on one figure that's been an invisible thorn in their side for too long, the mayor of New Axolo... Mr. Axelrod!" Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jvDvdgGxKWWlkx_iqJQbn-MZlBHsN3l84e_x5KxEeXg/edit Upcoming Episodes... Episode 16: WIP. Unraveled Helixes Part 3: "Gatekeeper's Wrath" Episode 17: WIP. Unraveled Helixes: Part 4: "Clash of The Helixes" Episode 18. WIP. Unraveled Helixes: Part 5: "Arms of Fire" (Season Finale) Blog will be updated when episodes are released upon completion. Further episodes have also not began production and information of them will not be shared yet until they are fully completed, shared, and uploaded. Category:Blog posts